


Train to Nowhere: The Keeper and The Pierrot

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Anche la semplice attesa di un treno alla fermata può essere occasione per scatenare varie riflessioni. Se poi ci si mette anche un gruppetto di bambini a dir poco vivaci...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola one-shot scritta per la challenge della community LJ [1frase](http://1frase.livejournal.com/) sfruttando il set di temi **Gamma**.

**~ Il treno per Kilkenny**

**#04 – Ora**  
«È quasi ora, Walker» sentenziò asciutto Link, richiudendo il libro di ricette che stava consultando.

**#02 – Treno**  
Il treno che li avrebbe portati a Kilkenny era in dirittura d’arrivo ma Allen parve non cogliere quell’esortazione a muoversi.

**#35 – Bambini**  
Stava osservando un gruppo di bambini che giocavano poco distanti da loro.

**#28 – Bandiera**  
Rincorrevano una bandiera colorata di rosso, strappandosela di mano a vicenda e producendo un baccano che pareva infastidire non poco il sorvegliante.

**#42 – Illuminare**  
Quello spettacolo, invece, illuminava il volto dell’esorcista di uno strano sorriso.

**#19 – Fratello**  
A parte Mana, non aveva mai avuto un amico o un coetaneo con cui giocare e condividere quei momenti importanti, sia belli sia brutti, come si fa con un fratello.

**#10 – Sentimento**  
Il sentimento che sempre gli si era adattato meglio era stata una solitudine immensa e assolata come un deserto.

**#05 – Ritornello**  
«Walker… L’ora…» esclamò Link per l’ennesima volta prorompendo in quello che assomigliava sempre più a un ritornello stonato.

**#43 – Richiesta**  
«Eh… Ah… Mi hai… Chiamato Link?» balbettò Allen in un sobbalzo, rispondendo finalmente alle ripetute richieste d’attenzione del ragazzo.

**#31 – Accendere**  
Qualcosa di molto simile a una rovente disapprovazione accese lo sguardo del sorvegliante.

**#25 – Tentativo**  
Sollevò poi una mano, portandosi l’indice e il pollice all’attaccatura del naso per massaggiarsela, nel vano tentativo di scacciare un incipiente mal di testa.

**#37 – Stranezza**  
Nessuna sorpresa che il ragazzo reagisse così, dopotutto Link si stava lentamente abituando a quelle che chiunque altro avrebbe giudicato delle incomprensibili stranezze.

**#27 – Segnale**  
Per lui, invece, non erano altri che segnali sempre più chiari di una situazione che andava degenerando rapidamente sotto i suoi occhi.

**#06 – Cambiare**  
Non era suo compito cercare di cambiare la condizione dell’Esorcista ma assistere giorno dopo giorno all’inesorabile scollarsi della personalità umana del ragazzo dalla realtà senza poter fare nulla lo faceva sentire né più né meno che un impotente spettatore.

**#45 – Incubo**  
«Dormi in piedi, Walker? L’ennesimo incubo notturno ti ha impedito di riposare? Non mi pareva che stanotte ti fossi agitato più del solito» esclamò alla fine in maniera brusca, quasi a voler soffocare quell’improvvisa compassione sbocciata a tradimento nei suoi ragionamenti.

**#29 – Stupidità**  
Allen non rispose immediatamente, sbattendo le palpebre con espressione istupidita mentre si chiedeva se avesse afferrato bene il senso di quella domanda.

**#34 – Meraviglia**  
Era per lui sempre fonte di meraviglia quando, molto di rado naturalmente, fra un quesito inquisitorio e l’altro nei discorsi del sorvegliante si infiltravano quelle sottili schegge di preoccupazione per la sua incolumità.

**#49 – Impressione**  
Probabilmente anche certe premure rientravano nei suoi compiti di sorvegliante ma aveva l’impressione che in quei momenti Link smettesse per un pallido istante i panni dell’ufficiale ligio alle regole per svelare quasi l’umanità di un compagno.

**#50 – Particolare**  
Il fatto che non si lasciasse sfuggire un solo particolare della sua vita quotidiana, persino a proposito del suo riposo notturno, lo faceva sentire sotto controllo in una maniera parecchio opprimente ma contribuiva anche a farlo sentire meno solo.

**#01 – Sonno**  
«No, in realtà ho dormito abbastanza bene ma… Non dovresti passare le tue notti a vegliare il mio sonno, Link, è una preoccupazione inutile!» replicò alla fine l’Esorcista, recuperando almeno un po’ della sua loquacità.

**#17 – Delirio**  
«Umpf! Non dire sciocchezze, Walker! Lo sai benissimo che rientra nei miei doveri sorvegliare anche i tuoi deliri notturni!» concluse piccato il ragazzo, lasciando intendere che sarebbe stato capace di ascoltare i lamenti del sorvegliato durante il sonno munito di taccuino per gli appunti e penna con cui mettere su carta ogni singola vocale, anche la più incomprensibile.

**#11 – Strappo**  
Quella rettifica decisa giunse troppo tardi perché Allen non notasse lo strappo che, ancora una volta, si era prodotto sulla superficie liscia e grigia del rigido impiegato, lasciando fare capolino all’umanità repressa che persino Link si portava nascosta dentro.

**#23 - Garanzia**  
Il sorriso dell’Esorcista fu la garanzia che ancora una volta non stava prendendo sul serio le rassicurazioni del sorvegliante sulla sua estrema impermeabilità a qualsiasi sentimento che potesse interferire con le sue mansioni.

**#46 – Specchio**  
Allen sorrideva spesso ma in certi momenti Link aveva l’impressione che le sue risate diventassero meno malinconiche, lo specchio di una sottile allegria che coglieva persino lui nel mezzo di tutti i pensieri più o meno cupi che lo assediavano quotidianamente.

**#40 – Luce**  
Era in quel caso che il sorvegliante credeva di scorgere qualcosa di molto simile a una luce soffusa accendere il volto spento e provato del ragazzino irradiandosi sulle cose che lo circondavano come un pallido sole invernale.

**#36 – Eclissi**  
Erano momenti che duravano poco, poiché sempre quel lampo di vita pareva eclissarsi sotto il peso di un nuovo timore, una paura che attaccava il giovane Esorcista non sottoforma di minaccia esterna ma come un male interno, subdolo e sottile.

**#14 – Favola**  
Luci, ombre ed eclissi: tutte quelle riflessioni Link non esitava a bollarle come sciocche favole e cercava di allontanarvisi rapidamente, per evitare, ancora una volta, il peso di un coinvolgimento che nulla aveva da spartire con i suoi doveri.

**#24 – Proiettile**  
Qualcosa di molto simile a un gigantesco proiettile verdastro si diresse nella direzione del sorvegliante, distraendolo dal corso dei suoi pensieri.

**#32 – Velocità**  
Nonostante la velocità sostenuta con cui l’oggetto lo aveva raggiunto, non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a schivarlo mandandolo a sbattere contro la panchina alle sue spalle.

**#39 – Miseria**  
«Per la miseria, cosa è questa roba?!» borbottò all’improvviso il sorvegliante, fissando la spalliera della panchina come se stesse prendendo fuoco.

**#38 – Orrore**  
La prima cosa che Allen notò nell’istante in cui si voltò, allarmato da quell’esclamazione colma di disapprovazione, fu l’espressione di puro orrore dipinta sul volto di Link.

**#22 – Ritmo**  
«Signore, quella è mia, non le faccia del male!» esclamò uno dei bambini lì presenti, staccandosi dai suoi amici e correndo verso di loro a un ritmo sostenuto.

**#07 – Pietra**  
L’Esorcista sgranò i grandi occhi grigi per il divertimento quando vide il biondo sollevare quella sottospecie di pietra muschiosa fra le dita con un’espressione tanto sconvolta da risultare addirittura comica.

**#21 – Essere**  
Soltanto quando la sentì gracidare Allen si accorse di aver commesso un madornale errore di valutazione: quello non era un sasso.

**#18 – Rana**  
«Ma è una rana! Dai, Link, non fissarla così, non morde!» esclamò divertito stuzzicando l’animale con la punta del dito, sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di Link.

**#12 – Desiderio**  
«Ma sporca! Ed è una bestiola indisciplinata!» replicò piccato il sorvegliante, il cui unico desiderio sembrava essere quello di liberarsi il prima possibile di quella specie di belva gracidante senza scomporsi più di quanto aveva già fatto fino a quel momento.

**#48 – Linea**  
Le labbra di Allen si ridussero a una linea sottile mentre cercava di trattenere una fragorosa risata di fronte allo spettacolo di Link che rimproverava il piccolo proprietario della rana a proposito dell’educare anche gli animali come si conveniva alla vita di società.

**#26 – Amanti**  
Indubbiamente il sorvegliante non doveva essere un grande amante degli animali e di tutto ciò che li assomigliava e questo spiegava anche perché si trovasse sempre in seria difficoltà ogni volta che aveva a che fare con il piccolo golem dorato.

**#15 – Premio**  
Il bambino, tuttavia, non sembrava prestare molta attenzione a quelle reprimende piccate, tendendo le mani in direzione della rana come se stesse cercando di agguantare un premio molto ambito.

**#13 – Acqua**  
Quando finalmente gli venne restituita, Link passò dei lunghi istanti a fissarsi i guanti, non più bianchi e umidi d’acqua e del muco viscido che ricopriva la pelle dell’animale.

**#33 – Collo**  
Quasi indovinando la successiva reazione dell’Esorcista, si voltò nella sua direzione torcendo il collo in uno scatto secco, prima di esclamare: «Walker, non c’è nulla da ridere!».

**#47 – Muro**  
«Ridere? Non ne avevo nessunissima intenzione, Link, te lo assicuro!» replicò Allen in maniera tanto poco credibile da doversi voltare in direzione del muro per non tradirsi con quel ghigno esilarato stampato in faccia.

**#41 – Fine**  
«Umpf! Lo spero bene!» si contentò di borbottare Link alla fine, prima di sfilarsi i guanti per cercare di rimediare all’ _increscioso danno_.

**#44 – Cristallo**  
Era fonte del più profondo orgoglio, per lui, sfoggiare sempre una tenuta immacolata e brillante come un cristallo, non poteva sopportare che uno sciocco animaletto gracidante e saltellante vi arrecasse anche la più infima delle macchie!

**#16 – Regno**  
Il silenzio tornò a regnare sovrano su entrambi, interrotto soltanto dalle esclamazioni entusiastiche dei bambini e dagli sbuffi di disapprovazione del sorvegliante.

**#09 – Vento**  
Una folata di vento si sollevò all’improvviso e scompigliò i capelli di Link, contribuendo ad aumentare il disordine in una giornata che fin dalla mattina sembrava voler turbare non soltanto il suo aspetto impeccabile ma anche l’apparente monotonia dei suoi pensieri.

**#30 – Schiaffo**  
Più il tempo passava più il sorvegliante sospettava che l’ingresso di Allen Walker nella sua vita avesse dato, suo malgrado e contro ogni sua volontà, un sonoro schiaffo a tutte le sue ordinatissime pianificazioni, e dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a tornare padrone della sua vita in tempi brevi.

**#08 – Rugiada**  
Ignaro di quei pensieri, l’Esorcista inspirò a pieni polmoni l’odore della prima rugiada che la brezza trasportava con sé dai prati circostanti.

**#20 – Profumo**  
Quel nuovo giorno per lui più che di riottosa disapprovazione profumava di dubbi e di una tenue allegria che, probabilmente, aveva qualcosa a che fare con il compagno mortalmente risentito che sedeva al suo fianco.

**#03 – Fermata**  
L’unica cosa certa era che la medesima consapevolezza stava attraversando la mente di entrambi mentre il treno giungeva a destinazione: quella mattina, a quella fermata, si erano sentiti un po’ più confusi e un po’ meno soli di quanto lo fossero stati prima.


End file.
